A Day at the Fair
by BleachLover31
Summary: An IchiRuki story, there's a little something at the end, but this mostly represents their friendship.  "Good morning Ichigooo!" Rukia awoke to the never-failing alarm clock of Isshin Kurosaki. She sat up on her bed in the twins' room, and rubbed her eyes


**A Day at the Fair**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Ichigooo!"<p>

Rukia awoke to the never-failing alarm clock of Isshin Kurosaki. She sat up on her bed in the twins' room, and rubbed her eyes. She silently listened to the usual commotion of the morning which consisted of many yells, punches and kicks. After a while, the commotion finally stopped as usual.

Isshin slowly peeked into the girls' room with bruises all over his face already, "Girls? Daddy has a boo-boo and he needs all of you to kiss them for…" He didn't get to finish because he now had a pillow in his face and was lying on the ground.

"Get out of here you bearded freak!" Karin yelled with her arms crossed across her chest while Yuzu laughed. Rukia couldn't help but smile, it was never boring here.

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowled as he heard his dad's voice ring throughout their house. As his dad rushed into his room feet first, prepared to kick Ichigo in the face, Ichigo stood up and his dad flew right into the wall. This happened every morning and Ichigo was sick of it. As Isshin stood, a fist connected with his cheek bone and he was pushed into the wall. "Good job son! I really felt that one!" Isshin bellowed and was answered to with a kick to the gut.<p>

"Haven't you ever heard of sleeping in! It's Saturday!" Ichigo yelled at his dad and ran his fingers through his hair. When his dad left Ichigo sat back down on his bed and sighed, "Story of my life."

"Stop complaining, between that and fighting hollows it seems it's all you ever do" Ichigo looked up and saw the short raven-haired girl standing in his doorway.

"The second one is your fault midget" Ichigo replied, smirking. Rukia laughed as if proud of that.

"Yeah, well get up, the fair is in town and I want to go" Rukia walked out of his room and went downstairs. Ichigo sighed, got dressed, and made his way downstairs. He was greeted by the smell of Yuzu's cooking, and the sight of his dad crying and hugging the poster of his mom.

"He's gotten so strong Masaki! So strong!" Isshin yells out while hugging the lifeless poster. Ichigo rolls his eyes, and sits down to eat his breakfast. Once finished, he and Rukia go and get their coats on.

"Yuzu, do you need us to pick anything up for dinner?" Ichigo asks before leaving the house.

Yuzu shakes her head and replies, "Just be on time big brother!" Ichigo nods and he and Rukia leave the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

><p>"So where is the fair? And why did you make me come!" Ichigo looks down at Rukia curiously.<p>

"It's just down the street, and you needed a break from everything so I left Imoyama in charge of hollows for the day, so let's have some fun!" Rukia said, smiling. Hearing all of this coming from Rukia surprised Ichigo and he blushed a bit.

"You would do all of this just for me?" He asked almost a bit sheepishly. He had always cared for Rukia, but thought the only thing she knew about or would acknowledge was work.

"Of course!" Rukia chuckled. Ichigo smiled and saw the fair ahead of them. They entered the massive area filled with tents and amusement rides. Rukia's face lit up in amazement as she looked around the fair. Suddenly she saw something that made her squeal a little. It was a giant Chappy the Bunny, and she knew that she had to have it. "Hey, Ichigo" She punched him in the arm to get his attention.

"What!" He looked down at her angered. She pointed to the Chappy doll like a child pointing to a toy in toy store. "And?" he said," you have to win it in a game, it doesn't cost that much so go play it" Rukia nodded and walked over to the game which was a simple "Shoot down the duck" game. Even though the game was simple Rukia looked at it like it was a book written in a different language. She gave the vender her money, and picked up one of the guns. She tried to knock down as many little ducks as she could, but she only knocked over one.

Rukia walked back to Ichigo with disappointment all over her face. Ichigo couldn't even look at Rukia.

* * *

><p>"HEY! Go win that for me!" Rukia said as she kicked Ichigo in the shin.<p>

"Ah! What'd you have to do that for!" Ichigo looked down at her then sighed. "fine I'll help you" He rolled his eyes. Ichigo walked over to the game, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. He handed the vender some money and picked up the gun. Ichigo aimed and shot down every single ducked in a row.

Rukia watched him in awe. The vender handed Ichigo the bunny, snickering when he did. "here you go" Ichigo handed Chappy to Rukia. Rukia smiled ear to ear and grabbed Chappy.

"Hank oo Ihigo!" Rukia's voice was muffled behind the huge bunny.

Ichigo smiled, "No problem shorty." As the day continued, Ichigo ended up carrying Chappy, though he had no idea how it had ended up like that. "Rukia, it's getting close to dinner time, is there anything else you wanna do?" He said from behind the giant rabbit.

Rukia thought for a moment, and finally said "I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" Ichigo sighed as they walked toward the Ferris wheel. Ichigo and Rukia sat uncomfortable close to each other since Chappy took up most of the seat. In order to be comfortable, Ichigo had to put his arm around Rukia, but in this situation, she didn't seem to mind. The sun was setting, and Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo just looked down at her, smiling. When the Ferris wheel stopped, Ichigo helped Rukia get off and then picked up Chappy.

* * *

><p>"We'd better head back now…" Ichigo said sighing and pushing a giant bunny ear away from his face. Rukia laughed and agreed. They walked back to the Kurosaki residence, and thank goodness they were on time. Last time, both Ichigo and Rukia remembered, they had opened the door to waterfalls of tears. Yuzu and Isshin were very sensitive people. Rukia ran upstairs and put Chappy in her and the twins' room. When she came back down, they all sat down to dinner, and had pleasant table-talk until Isshin started to open his mouth. The rest of the dinner consisted of many questions like, "So when am I gonna have me some grand kids?", and "When's your next date night?" These questions were followed by many kicks to the shin underneath the table by Ichigo, Rukia, and even Karin. Once Rukia and Yuzu finished cleaning up, she went up to bed and Ichigo followed.<p>

Rukia was sitting on her bed in her pajamas and reading her favorite manga when Ichigo appeared in the doorway. "Hey, sorry about my family, I know they can be a bit much at times"

Rukia laughed, "Are you kidding? Your family is so fun to be around, it's never boring". Rukia stood up, and looked at Ichigo. She smiled; she quickly went up on her tippy toes and lowered Ichigo's head to hers. She kissed him gently, and he kissed back, a little harder than she. Finally, she pulled away. "Thanks Ichigo, for everything" Before he could respond at all, she closed the door right in his face.

"Goodnight to you too short stuff." He smiled, and walked into his bedroom. He lied down in his bed, and in the first time in a long time, Ichigo went to bed with a smile on his face.


End file.
